


Смущение

by winni_w



Category: Deadwood
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шлюхин романс <br/>Написано на ФБ 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смущение

Где Трикси и где смущение? Смеетесь? Лучшая шлюха Ала Сверенджена не может смущаться. Из нее выбили это нелепое чувство — долгими годами грубой ебли, наркотиков, падений и мучительных подъемов. Шлюха в салуне всякого навидалась, и сама как-то пристрелила одного ублюдка этими самыми тощими ручонками. Уже просто нет смысла чего-либо смущаться.  
Поэтому, когда к ней подходит этот еврей Сол Стар из хозяйственного, она улыбается ему, курит, думает: "А вот и еще пять долларов сегодня". Но дурачок относится к ней, как к человеку, снимает, поди ж ты, шляпу и начинает издалека: "А заходите-ка к нам в магазин, приобретите инструменты". Она говорит, что возьмет молоток и пилу, а он лыбится и отвечает: "Мы никогда не спрашиваем, зачем у нас покупают". Дурак еврей.  
Когда он уходит, Трикси прекрасно знает, что Сверенджен сверлит ее взглядом, но не может удержаться от горькой улыбки. Надо же, Сол на нее запал, вот чудо-то какое. Это лестно. Это немного больно. Она ощущает себя переоцененным булыжником: сверху крупинки золота есть, чо бы нет, а внутри вот ни черта хорошего. Однако в груди от такого доброго отношения разливается непривычное тепло, и она твердо решает, что даст ему бесплатно. Только вот Стар ни за что в жизни первый не начнет, не такой он человек.  
Поэтому она однажды заходит в хозяйственный и говорит: "Ну, хочешь перепихнуться на халяву?" Какое там, нахрен, смущение. Сол аж вспыхивает весь, закрывает дверь и ведет ее куда-то в мешки, за прилавком, задирает юбку и вставляет. А ей становится хорошо — от того, как он таращится при этом на нее, как с ума прям сходит от счастья.   
Еврей дверь не закрыл, а прикрыл, оказывается, — Сет заходит в магазин и застает их с поличным. Потом уходит с чем он там хотел, а Сол продолжает — и целует ее. Целует шлюху, вот дурак, так дурак. Влюбился.


End file.
